Utilizador Discussão:Meesa your humble servant
frame|[[Luke Skywalker te saúda!]] Bem-vindo (a) Meesa your humble servant! Olá Meesa your humble servant, seja bem-vindo à ''Star Wars Wiki'' em Português. Obrigado pela sua contribuição. Para começar, recomendamos que leia nossas páginas de ajuda para editar corretamente: *Páginas internas: **'Manual de Estilo ' **'Guia de Leiaute ' **'Portal de Ajuda' **'Tutorial Depois, é só editar! Pesquise nossas atividades e mãos à obra. Há muita coisa a ser feita! Esperamos que aproveite sua estadia aqui! Você sempre é encorajado a participar da comunidade e do fórum. Ah, e você pode assinar seu nome em páginas de discussão usando três tils, assim:~~~. Quatro tils (~~~~) produzem seu nome e a data/hora atuais. Se você tem alguma dúvida, veja as páginas de ajuda, ou me pergunte em minha página de discussão. Que a Força esteja com você! — Thales César (discussão) 05h33min de 4 de Junho de 2017 (UTC) Bem vindo! Olá Meesa your humble servant, Bem vindo à ''Star Wars Wiki. Obrigado pela ajuda na página Cânon:Lott Dod. Contudo, há algo que precisa saber: aqui na Star Wars Wiki, nós temos duas páginas que nos guiam e que dizem como os artigos devem ser escritos, estruturados e criados: Manual de Estilo e o Guia de Leiaute. Leia estas duas páginas. Elas contém instruções de como editar corretamente aqui na Wiki. Além disso, se você está com dificuldade em editar, leia este tutorial. Uma vez que você tiver lido estas páginas, volte a editar! Nós estamos muito ansiosos para vê-lo em ação, mas queremos que edite corretamente para poder nos ajudar com a Wiki. Por favor, se tiver qualquer problema, dúvida, dificuldade, não hesite em me deixar uma mensagem! Estou aqui para ajudá-lo a nos ajudar. Que a Força esteja com você! Thales César (discussão) 02h44min de 10 de Junho de 2017 (UTC) Wikificar Olá Meesa your humble servant, Muito bom trabalho em Oon-ai. O que ficou faltando foi Wikificar, isto é, inserir links nas palavras. Nosso tutorial ensina direitinho como fazer isso. Se tiver qualquer dúvida, é vir falar comigo. Thales César (discussão) 22h36min de 25 de junho de 2017 (UTC) :Ah, e também observe o uso correto da para fazer aquelas citações de começo de artigo. Thales César (discussão) 23h30min de 25 de junho de 2017 (UTC) Mais correções Olá Meesa, Antes de mais nada, obrigado pela ajuda na Star Wars Wiki. Com o contínuo crescimento do cânon de Star Wars, estamos sempre precisando de artigos novos para o site, então suas contribuições aqui são bem importantes para nós. Assim, convém ressaltar os principais problemas com seus últimos artigos: *'Links canônicos' - ao criar um artigo canônico, ao wikificá-lo, insira links para outros artigos canônicos. Toda página cânon começa com "Cânon:", então os links também precisam começar com esse prefixo. Exemplo: Luke Skywalker *'Citações' - por favor, aprenda a utilizar a para fazer as citações em artigos. Se quiser treinar a usá-la, você pode usar nossa página de testes para isso. *'Categorias' - não seja redundante ao categorizar um artigo, e procure observar as minhas alterações em seus artigos para ver que tipo de categoria é desejado. Portanto, se for categorizar um artigo como Categoria:Pilotos da Aliança Rebelde, não categorize também como Categoria:Membros da Aliança Rebelde, já que a primeira implica na segunda. Qualquer dúvida, por favor, entre em contato. Ficarei contente em te ajudar a contribuir. Thales César (discussão) 20h13min de 27 de junho de 2017 (UTC) :Por favor, veja as correções que tenho feito em seus artigos antes de continuar a criar novos. Thales César (discussão) 00h43min de 28 de junho de 2017 (UTC) Links canônicos Meesa, por favor, na próxima vez que criar um artigo canônico, [[Ajuda:Tutorial/Escrita|insira apenas links para outros artigos canônicos]]. Thales César (discussão) 01h21min de 29 de junho de 2017 (UTC) Parabéns Olá Meesa, Excelente trabalho em Passel Argente. Com essas últimas correções, seus artigos têm alcançado o padrão de qualidade que é esperado aqui na Star Wars Wiki. Portanto, só posso pedir agora que continue o bom trabalho. Thales César (discussão) 00h17min de 1 de julho de 2017 (UTC) Re:Dúvida Olá Meesa, Para "esconder" um link em uma palavra, basta inserir uma barra vertical "|" entre o link e a palavra a ser mostrada. Exemplo: [[Cânon:Luke Skywalker'|'''Luke Skywalker]] que resulta em Luke Skywalker. Para fazer a lista não-numerada, basta inserir um asterisco "*" no começo de linha. Exemplo: *República Galáctica **Grande Exército da República *Ordem Jedi que resulta em *República Galáctica **Grande Exército da República *Ordem Jedi Observe que você pode colocar mais asteriscos para definir sublistas, o que é importante em infoboxes para se definir subgrupos de afiliação, por exemplo. Temos vários materiais de ajuda, como tutorial, videotutoriais e páginas de ajuda. Para aprender como formatar um artigo com wikitexto (o código usado aqui nos artigos), recomendo Ajuda:Como editar. Claro, todo feedback em como tornar nosso material de ajuda mais instrutivo é bem vindo, então fique sempre à vontade para entrar em contato com dúvidas, sugestões, o que precisar. Ah, aproveitando a deixa, ao invés de categorizar artigos como "Esboço", insira a no final da abertura do artigo. Para fazer isso no Editor Visual, siga "Inserir" -> "Predefinição" e escolha "Esboço cânon" da lista. Thales César (discussão) 00h53min de 6 de julho de 2017 (UTC) :Olá Meesa, :Basta colocá-las manualmente mesmo. O Guia de Leiaute detalha como elas devem ser feitas, dê uma olhada lá. Thales César (discussão) 15h21min de 16 de julho de 2017 (UTC) Mudança de padrão Legends/Cânon Olá Meesa, Acabamos de fazer a mudança de padrão Legends/Cânon. Basicamente, finalmente colocamos como padrão os artigos canônicos ao invés da versão Legends. Assim, os artigos cânon perderam o prefixo "Cânon:" e os Legends ganham o prefixo "Legends:". Como você contribui bastante com artigos canônicos, vim te dar a notícia. Acredito que isso vai facilitar bem o trabalho com esses tipos de artigos. Qualquer dúvida, é só entrar em contato! Thales César (discussão) 00h42min de 19 de julho de 2017 (UTC) :Meesa, basta ir em "Inserir" -> "Predefinição" -> Procure por "Mo" e coloque. Caso precise de mais predefinições desse tipo, basta procurar em Guia de Leiaute na seção "Aparições". :Ah, aproveito para avisar que aparentemente o Editor Visual não está aparecendo nos artigos Legends. Isso é um bug da mudança, estou averiguando o que está acontecendo. Thales César (discussão) 14h33min de 19 de julho de 2017 (UTC) Observações mais avanças Olá Meesa, Parabéns pela medalha de ouro! Observando seu trabalho em Plo Koon, imagino que em breve você irá candidatá-lo para artigo bom ou destacado, então vim aqui te passar uma orientação mais avançada, mas que é importante e necessária para os artigos: referências. Você já deve ter percebido que em vários artigos da Wiki existem referências no final de frases e parágrafos. Elas servem para indicar a fonte de um determinado fato, por isso que é imprescindível que grandes artigos façam uso delas. Para inserir uma no Editor Visual, clique em "Inserir" -> Ficheiro:Ref.png "Referência". Para reaproveitar referências já utilizadas, clique no botão "User referência existente". Aproveitando, gostaria de lembrá-lo de não categorizar artigos como "Esboço". Para marcar um artigo dessa forma, vá em "Inserir" -> "Predefinição" e escolha "Esboço". Thales César (discussão) 20h53min de 25 de julho de 2017 (UTC) :Essa cruz é um caractere especial, então o jeito é copiar e colar mesmo, kkkkk. Aqui está: †. Thales César (discussão) 18h01min de 29 de julho de 2017 (UTC) Re:O Olá Meesa, Então, pesquisando no dicionário, encontrei que "rarified" é uma variação de "rarefied", que significa "rarificado" aparentemente.... hehehe, difícil essa Thales César (discussão) 23h48min de 1 de setembro de 2017 (UTC) :Parabéns por mais uma medalha, Meesa! Excelente trabalho, continue contribuindo com a Wiki! Thales César (discussão) 13h34min de 2 de setembro de 2017 (UTC) ::Claro, Meesa. Pode publicar o artigo, e eu vou arrumar o problema. Aliás, você acha que isso é resultado de algum bug da Interface de Criação de Páginas? Thales César (discussão) 01h05min de 6 de setembro de 2017 (UTC) ::RE: Não precisa mais, pois a página não quer funcionar mesmo, então acho que ferai esse artigo só amanhã, mas mesmo assim obrigado pela prontificação de ajudar nissoMeesa your humble servant (discussão) 01h20min de 6 de setembro de 2017 (UTC)Meesa your humble servant :::Então, Meesa, aconteceu alguma coisa com a Interface de Criação de Páginas? Bem, infelizmente a mensagem que aparece aí é a mensagem errada, já que ela não está explicando o que está acontecendo: está faltando a no início do artigo que você está tentando criar. Thales César (discussão) 17h01min de 6 de setembro de 2017 (UTC) AAT Meesa, eu criei o artigo a partir do seu texto. Deixe-me adivinhar: o problema foi que depois que você selecionou na Interface a Veículo infobox e clicou em "Pronto", nada aconteceu, foi isso? Thales César (discussão) 17h19min de 6 de setembro de 2017 (UTC) :Era um bugzinho relacionado à Veículo infobox, mas já está consertado. Meesa, sempre que encontrar com uma situação dessas, por favor, me avise para que eu possa arrumar. Já aproveito para avisar que a mesma situação acontece com as infoboxes Guerra e Batalha, mas essas são consideravelmente mais difíceis de arrumar... Thales César (discussão) 17h24min de 6 de setembro de 2017 (UTC) Pequeno detalhe importante Olá Meesa, Um detalhe importante: quando fizer edições pequenas, como as que você recentemente fez em Togruta e Jawa, marque sua edição como '''menor'. Para fazer isso, basta marcar a caixinha "Marcar edição como menor" depois que clicar em "Publicar" no Editor Visual. Isso ajuda na organização de edições e em projetos. Thales César (discussão) 21h53min de 7 de setembro de 2017 (UTC) Infobox batalha Olá Meesa, Não, é melhor usar a infobox correta. Pode deixar que eu a insiro mais tarde se for o caso... eu devo arrumar esse problema logo, te aviso quando estiver funcionando. Thales César (discussão) 20h09min de 28 de setembro de 2017 (UTC) :Então, Meesa, o problema demora algum tempinho para eu arrumar, e demora alguns dias para a correção ir ao ar... eu devo preparar a correção esse fim de semana, mas enquanto ela não fica pronta, eu sugiro que você escolha qualquer infobox aleatória, deixe ela em branco e quando terminar a parte da Interface de Criação de Páginas, você exclui a infobox que colocou e coloca manualmente a infobox batalha. Se precisar de ajuda, me avise! Thales César (discussão) 14h13min de 7 de outubro de 2017 (UTC) :RE: :Fiz o que pediu, thales. Entretanto, encontrei aquele mesmo problema que tive com o meu artigo do AAT. No caso, o problema é que quando clico em "salvar", aparece: "The modification you tried to make was aborted by an extension hook". Portanto, teria como você fazer o que fez quando o mesmo problema ocorreu no artigo "AAT" ( no caso, criar a página a partir do meu texto )?Meesa your humble servant (discussão) 16h38min de 7 de outubro de 2017 (UTC)Meesa your humble servant ::Yep! Thales César (discussão) 16h43min de 7 de outubro de 2017 (UTC) ::RE: Thales, eu acidentalmente apertei em salvar, agora já tendo colocado template "Eras", e consegui publicar o artigo, porém as informações da infobox não estão aparecendo. Teria como consertar apenas isso agora, já que fui capaz ( mesmo que sem querer rsrs ) de publicar o artigo?Meesa your humble servant (discussão) 16h52min de 7 de outubro de 2017 (UTC)Meesa your humble servant :::Hehehe, pode deixar! Thales César (discussão) 16h56min de 7 de outubro de 2017 (UTC) ::::Então, Meesa, eu já enviei essa e outras correções e melhorias à ICP, e segunda-feira já devem ir ao ar. Também aproveitei para consertar esse problema que você teve depois de preencher a infobox e não aparecer os valores. Thales César (discussão) 23h00min de 7 de outubro de 2017 (UTC) Aqua droides Humm... acho que "droides aquáticos" funciona bem. Thales César (discussão) 21h29min de 11 de outubro de 2017 (UTC) :Acho que "aqua droides" é o mais ideal mesmo. JediSam(discussão) 00h51min de 12 de outubro de 2017 (UTC) Operação Primavera 2017 Olá Meesa, Vamos contabilizar tudo hoje e depois divulgaremos os resultados! Thales César (discussão) 14h54min de 16 de outubro de 2017 (UTC) Infobox Governo Obrigado por me avisar, Meesa! Já corrigi o problema. Thales César (discussão) 21h32min de 18 de outubro de 2017 (UTC) Artigo bom Olá Meesa, É, a melhor coisa a se fazer era fazer a nomeação formal na página dos artigos bons. Embora eu não ache que Darth possa conseguir essa classificação, eu estou vendo que Plo Koon tem grandes chances de conseguir. Aliás, o principal que está faltando nessa página são as referências. Referências são esses "1" que você vê por aí. Elas servem para indicar a fonte de uma informação durante os parágrafos de um artigo. Em esboços e artigos pequenos, nós acabamos não cobrando muito sua presença, mas em artigos maiores e principalmente artigos para serem destacados com os status de artigo bom, por exemplo, elas são fundamentais. Para um bom exemplo de como elas são aplicadas, dê uma olhada em Alderaan. Para você inserir uma referência, vá em "Inserir" -> " Referência" e escreva o material que serve de fonte para aquele informação. Para usar uma referência já feita, basta clicar no botão "Usar uma referência existente". Não se esqueça de que elas devem ser usadas também nas infoboxes, e o wikitexto referente a elas é FONTE. Para reutilizar uma já existente, basta . Recomendo que você use nossa páginas de testes para treinar a colocar referências. Qualquer dúvida, Meesa, pode entrar em contato comigo, como sempre. Thales César (discussão) 20h48min de 19 de outubro de 2017 (UTC) :Olá Meesa, :Pensando em facilitar a inserção de referências nas infoboxes, eu atualizei a ICP com dois botões na parte da inserção de infobox: Ficheiro:Link.png e Ficheiro:Ref.png. Infelizmente, eu me distraí e esqueci de fazer um pequeno ajuste para o funcionamento no Editor Visual, então esses botões só devem estar funcionando na segunda-feira, kkkkkkk. De qualquer forma, vim mais te avisar de que estamos sempre trabalhando em deixar o processo de edição cada vez mais simples. Me avise se precisar de algo! Thales César (discussão) 23h29min de 20 de outubro de 2017 (UTC) :RE: Sem problema, Thales. Falando em edições, estou querendo colocar algumas imagens no artigo "Plo Koon", porém não estou sendo capaz de embutí-las corretamente. Teria, portanto, como me explicar o processo de colocação de imagens ( no caso, como colocá-las no lugar correto do texto )?Meesa your humble servant (discussão) 23h39min de 20 de outubro de 2017 (UTC)Meesa your humble Servant ::Basta clicar em neste ícone e ou faça upload da imagem que você quer inserir ou busque na Wiki pela imagem. Depois, clique em "Aplicar mudanças". Daí, para configurar o posicionamento e o tamanho, clique na imagem e depois clique no "balãozinho" que aparecer. Na janela que aparecer, vá em "Configurações avançadas" para configurar esses elementos. Thales César (discussão) 23h46min de 20 de outubro de 2017 (UTC) Re:Núcleo Profundo Olá Meesa, Melhor não. Essas listas geralmente tendem a ficar grandes, confusas e cansativas. A melhor coisa a se fazer, no caso, é citar no texto do artigo exemplos de quais seriam os planetas e luas mais conhecidos/famosos da Região Galáctica, mas não todos. JediSam(discussão) 18h47min de 3 de novembro de 2017 (UTC) Notas e referências Olá, Meesa, Por favor, mantenha a seção "Notas e referências" nos artigos criados pela ICP. Ela é uma seção fundamental e necessária aos artigos, e deve ser preservada mesmo quando não utilizada. Se tiver dúvidas sobre como usar referências ou algo relacionado, é só falar comigo. Thales César (discussão) 22h29min de 4 de dezembro de 2017 (UTC) 1000 edições Parabéns, Meesa! A marca de 1000 edições é uma marca importante que poucos editores conseguem alcançar. Bom trabalho! Continue assim! Recentemente, nós lançamos várias novas medalhas. Como agora são bastante para nós acompanharmos, nós vamos ter que contar com ajuda dos editores na hora de marcar a edição. O que isso significa? Que pequenas edições, como as que você acabou de fazer em Anakin Skywalker e Senado Galáctico, sejam marcadas como menores. Também ajudaria bastante preencher o sumário de edição explicando que foi feito. Não entenda errado, hahaha, isso é de fato o menor dos problemas, mas como você já está fazendo um excelente trabalho na Star Wars Wiki e sabe editar direitinho, eu imagino que poderá nos ajudar com isso. Por favor, sempre que tiver dúvidas, venha falar comigo. Estou à disposição! Thales César (discussão) 23h28min de 23 de dezembro de 2017 (UTC) Ok, Thales. Eu geralmente não lembro de colocar "edição menor" e de fazer o "relatório" antes de publicar só porque acabo esquecendo e, quando vejo que me esqueci, já é tarde demais kkkk, mas vou me esforçar mais para sempre me lembrar disso a partir de agora.Meesa your humble servant (discussão) 02h41min de 24 de dezembro de 2017 (UTC)Meesa your humble servant Imagem Olá, Meesa! Como assim, "redirecionar"? Reposicionar, redimensionar...? Eu arrumei a imagem, tá certinho agora. Qual foi o problema? Thales César (discussão) 00h20min de 10 de fevereiro de 2018 (UTC) RE: O problema foi o fato de que eu não tive a opção de reposicionar a imagem na interface da mesma, ou seja, não consegui redirecioná-la. Geralmente aparecem em artigos com Infoboxes existe a opção de deslocamento da imagem para diferentes posições ( esquerda ou direita, por exemplo ) nas "configurações avançadas". Dessa vez, porém, não estava lá essa opção. Isso talvez seja um "bug" com os artigos que não portam Infobox, ao meu ver.Meesa your humble servant (discussão) 00h27min de 10 de fevereiro de 2018 (UTC)Meesa your humble servant :Aparentemente, você inseriu a imagem em uma galeria sem querer, daí toda a limitação... Aliás, se desejar, você pode continuar seguindo a ICP mesmo que não exista a infobox necessária: basta retirá-la do artigo no final. Thales César (discussão) 00h30min de 10 de fevereiro de 2018 (UTC) Verdade kkkk. Não havia pensado nisso antes :/Meesa your humble servant (discussão) 00h33min de 10 de fevereiro de 2018 (UTC)Meesa your humble servant Editor clássico no modo visual Olá Meesa, Pelo que pude observar, você acabou de tentar criar Caça Protetorado utilizando a ICP no editor clássico no modo visual, correto? Então, o Fandom está atualmente fazendo uma extensão manutenção desse editor, portanto é possível que a ICP apresente alguns problemas nesse editor. Até que a situação se normalize, recomendo que use ou o Editor Visual ou o editor fonte para criar novos artigos com a ICP. Se tiver dúvidas ou informações sobre esse problema, pode entrar em contato comigo, como sempre! Thales César (discussão) 15h29min de 25 de fevereiro de 2018 (UTC) RE: Olá Thales. Foi exatamente o que ocorreu. Estava também prestes a perguntar uma coisa que vem sendo um problema para mim na criação de artigos: quando tento criar um, aparecem 2 opções de formatação: "Standard layout" e "Blank page", sendo ambas feitas através do editor clássico no modo visual. O problema é que simplesmente não consigo criar artigos por meio desse estilo de edição. Pode perceber que, ao longo das últimas semanas, não tenho criado '''nenhum artigo. Há alguma maneira de fazer com que esse "empecilho" de modos de edição saia e que volte apenas a aparecer a interface "criar" ( indo direto para o editor padrão, com o qual sei criar novas páginas )?Meesa your humble servant (discussão) 18h13min de 25 de fevereiro de 2018 (UTC)Meesa your humble servant thumb|250px|Siga esses passos. :Sim, há. Selecione qualquer uma das opções e continue. A seguir, feche a ICP e clique no nome do artigo no topo da página. Isso vai levar você ao artigo vazio. De lá, clique na setinha ao lado de "Criar" e clique em "Editor visual". Se houver algum outro problema, me avise. Thales César (discussão) 22h19min de 25 de fevereiro de 2018 (UTC) Olá! Por favor, eu sei o que estou escrevendo naquela página. Aquilo que eu escrevi é verdade, então, por favor, '''não retire. Eu sei que você pode editar as páginas também, mas eu tenho certeza que é aquilo. Então, por favor, não retire. Desde já, grato. PotterGrangerous (discussão) 22h40min de 1 de junho de 2018 (UTC) :Olá PotterGrangerous, :Primeiro, fui eu quem retirou trechos do seu texto original, não o Meesa. Observe o histórico da página com mais atenção. Segundo, eu vi o filme duas vezes e não pude verificar o que você afirmava. Corri para o artigo em inglês para ver se eu tinha perdido alguma informação de outros materiais de referência, mas também não encontrei nada que confirmasse suas afirmações. Por fim, especulações não são bem vindas em artigos da Wiki, apenas fatos comprovados por fontes oficiais. Consulte nossas políticas para mais detalhes. :Qualquer dúvida, estou à disposição! Thales César (discussão) 22h47min de 1 de junho de 2018 (UTC) Oi, Thales. Não precisa ser exatamente igual ao artigo em inglês. Eu vi o filme uma vez, mas com bastante atenção. E eu coloquei "provavelmente", e sei que existem mais artigos que contém esse "provavelmente". Eu só sei que aquilo é possível, e não há como confirmar aquilo. Mas, apelo que deixem a minha edição, pois tenho quase certeza que Maul irá fazer isso (em um possível "Han Solo: Uma História Star Wars II). Desde já, grato. PotterGrangerous (discussão) 22h56min de 1 de junho de 2018 (UTC) :Respondi em sua página de discussão. Meesa, desculpe pela bagunça. �� Thales César (discussão) 23h05min de 1 de junho de 2018 (UTC) Tudo bem, Thales. Mal entendidos são naturais de acontecer.Meesa your humble servant (discussão) 00h06min de 2 de junho de 2018 (UTC)Meesa your humble servant Comandante Obrigado pelo aviso, Meesa. Para as próximas vezes, porém, não deixe o artigo em branco, e sim coloque no topo do artigo a para sinalizar para nós que o artigo deve ser apagado. Thales César (discussão) 21h56min de 3 de julho de 2018 (UTC) Re:Doppelganger Olá Meesa! Entendi agora o que você fez, meio fora do padrão mas ok. Sinto muito ter atrapalhado. Que a Força esteja com você! JediSam(discussão) 13h31min de 29 de dezembro de 2018 (UTC) Sem problema, Sam ;) Meesa your humble servant (discussão) 17h59min de 30 de dezembro de 2018 (UTC)Meesa your humble servant